Valentine's day tributes
by XMidnight-WolfX
Summary: A collection of Oneshots for Valentine's Day! Mostly SasuSaku, minor NejiTen, NaruHina, ShikaIno. Beware 2 will get to you, 3 is perverted.
1. Secret Admirer

Hey all! it's me again! Here's my Valentine's Day tribute #1! Hope you enjoy. **  
**

**My Valentine's Day Tribute**

She had always disliked this holiday. She found herself always alone, unlike the others. Her blonde haired, blue eyed team mate, Naruto, was off with her friend with short black hair and white eyes, Hinata. Her blonde, and old rival and friend, Ino, was off with the laziest guy in history, Shikamaru. And her other friend, the chocolate haired bun weapon mistress was off with her crush of silence, Neji. Well, actually, to be fair, all of her girl friends were off trying to woo the guys, all but her.

You see, she had somewhat given up on this holiday. Every year was the same, she made chocolates for everyone, but the one person she wanted to be with, was always somewhere else. He found her annoying and overall he disliked fan girls and sweets; especially chocolate. Yet, every year, she finds herself making chocolates for him, funny isn't it. Sakura decided that she would give in to tradition this year.

It was the day before Valentine's Day; the sun was shinning happily, birds were chirping lovingly, and she, well, was walking home after spending the day with her girl friends. They had gone to a café and talked about their ideas to woo the guys tomorrow. Let's just say, there is an 80+ chance of failure for her three girl friends. Hinata couldn't hold a conversation with Naruto, she'd start getting nervous and stutter a lot, then she'd faint; this would normally be an advantage… but Naruto is too dense to notice her feelings.

Ino had it pretty bad, considering she fell for the laziest guy in history. He sits around and watches clouds go by, not only that but he has a pretty high IQ, but of course, he's too lazy to show it. Ino is going to do something so outrageous that it gets his attention. And then there's Ten-ten. He's going to have one hell of a time. She fell for the second biggest ice cube in the whole city. She has an advantage though, she's on his team, and she never ceases to amaze us.

And then, there's me. Unfortunately, I fell for the biggest ice cube. He's quiet and you never know what in the world he is thinking. He isn't really close to anyone, he just pushes everyone away. Every once in awhile he'll do something with the group because he has nothing better to do, that isn't very often however. No matter how mean he is to me or how much he rejects me, I still love him. I got it bad, don't I?

I was on my way home, to my apartment. Yes, I have an apartment. I moved out of my parent's house so that I could become more independent and live a life of my own. I've had my apartment for about a month and half now. I was lucky, my room overlooks the forest with the small lake, I got a really great room. It's just small and dainty for me, and the occasional visit sleepovers from one of my friends.

I walk up to my door, take out my keys and open the door. I watch as the door slowly swings open as I push it. It's dark and cold at the moment. I enter the room and close the door behind me. I walk over to the window and open the curtains, making it so that the sun light can peer into my room, lighting up it's features. The room had light blue walls and an unusual dark purple almost black carpet.

I can't help but smile at the sight that the room overlooks. I can see the lake shimmering from what was left of the sun, and the tree seemed to be swaying against the wind. I close my eyes and reopen them. Right! Time to get down to business! I walk into the kitchen and roll up my sleeves. After about three hours, I was done. Now for the last touches. I took what I had cooked; my famous chocolate candies, and layered them into ten white boxes.

I took out many different kinds of wrapping and began to wrap them two at a time; a blue one with clouds and red hearts for Ino's and Shikamaru's, a green heart one for Neji and Ten-ten, a cute little ramen one with pink hearts for, you guessed it, Naruto's and Hinata's. I wrapped one with a silver background and pink hearts for Kakashi-sensei and Tsunade-sama, and a cute multi-colored hyper and happy one for Iruka-sensei. And for the last box, I saved my special wrapping for, even though the person who got it would probably throw the box away without even giving any thought. I wrapped his delicately in a light red one with black hearts and silver outlined tomato red dragons. Where I got this strange valentine's wrapping paper you may ask, well, that's a secret.

When I was finally done I looked out the window. Good, it was night. It was the good time to drop off the chocolates. I carried them carefully to their respective people. I found Naruto at his usual place, Ichiraku (the ramen bar), he was practically crying when I gave it to him. I found Hinata not far away from Naruto, probably trying to attempt to talk to Naruto… again. She too was please to have my chocolate. I found Neji and Ten-ten training at the training grounds, Ten-ten was ecstatic while Neji gave me a nod and thanked me, those two are total opposites, I guess that just means they'll be a great couple. I found Shikamaru mopping around in Ino's store while Ino was trying to have a decent conversation with him. I gave them their chocolates and you could practically see the hearts in Ino's eyes, while Shikamaru commented that Valentine's Day was too troublesome, I somewhat agree with him. I dropped off Kakashi-sensei's and Iruka-sensei's chocolates at their apartments, they were so happy that they were dancing, it was pretty creepy. Then I walked to Tsunade's office and dropped her package off, she almost broke my bones from hugging me too tightly. I was able to escape from her grasp soon after.

And then I was stuck with my last box. Walked up to his apartment building and approached his door but stopped a yard away from it. I took out a kunai and tied a cloth to it with the chocolates tucked safely with in it. And I threw the kunai at the door; it thudded and was just sticking into his door, holding the gift. After that I walked home and waited to see what tomorrow brings.

I was pacing back and forth in my room, my hair was sticking up. I was nervous, very nervous. My eyes floated over to the package on my bed. I couldn't take it; there is no way that someone like me could do it. I continued to pace and then I stopped and walked over to my mirror. I saw my onyx eyes staring back at me. My raven black hair was spiked up as usual, and my ever so handsome features just made me smirk. I wanted back over to my bed and continued to pace.

I never did like the holiday. Every year I'd get a whole bunch of chocolate from my stupid fan girls, every single one of them! It annoyed the hell out of me, not only for the chocolates but when I left my apartment. Each year I'd be surrounded by them on that day, they just wouldn't stop popping out of everywhere!

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud thud at my door, and surprisingly I jumped. I walked over to the door and opened it; I saw nothing and closed it. Must have been my imagination. I walked back over to my bed and looked at the package. If I'm going to do it, right now would be the perfect time. With that I took hold of the package, opened my sliding door and jumped outside, from rooftop to rooftop.

When I awoke I found, to my astonishment, that it was a quiet morning. I got up from my bed and got ready for the worst day of my life, but I wouldn't let that get me down. I took a fast warm shower and dressed in my usual kunoichi clothes. While looking into the mirror I combed my hair, I noticed that my forehead wasn't so large anymore, I suppose my short hair makes it look that way.

It was around 7: 05 a.m. when I was finally done. Unfortunately, Kakashi-sensei said that since it was a holiday, we'd have no meeting today. So in other words, I have to walk around all day, bored as hell, until the stupid festival. Yay…

I opened my door and my mouth dropped. There lying before me was a bouquet of red tulips, orchids, some pink carnations, and in the center was one elegant pink rose. I picked it up carefully and a tag fell onto the ground. I picked it up a read it.

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_You're as sweet as sugar,_

_You stand in the center;_

_All elegant and happy too._

_Truly one of a kind._

My mouth fell open. I was the only pink rose in the bouquet. I checked the tag again; there was no name, just the romantic poem. My heart was racing but then my eyes widened, what if it were from Lee? No that can't be, he detests the color blue, and there's a blue ribbon around the bouquet. Was it Naruto? No, it would be impossible for him to be THIS romantic and even write a POEM. Was it Sasuke? HA! Hell would freeze over before he turned romantic and wrote a poem.

I chuckled at the thought of a 'secret admirer'. I stepped back into my apartment and placed the beautiful bouquet in a vase and set them on my nightstand, next to the picture of team seven. After that I walked down to the streets and skipped through them to Ino's flower shop.

As I walked into the store, Ino's eyes seemed to almost pop out. She didn't expect me to be here today. I strode over to her and smiled. She of course found this to be suspicious.

"What is it Sakura?" She asked.

"Did anyone come by and buy a bouquet of red tulips, orchids, some pink carnations, and a single pink rose?" I smiled.

Ino raised her eyebrow and smiled, "Perhaps. Why? Did someone give you them?"

I giggled and nodded. I replayed the event to her and she was smiling.

"So that's who they were for. When he came to buy them I was really surprised. And when I asked him who they were for, he wouldn't tell me… instead he just blushed. That caught me off guard, him blushing; I never thought I'd see the day." Ino giggles.

"So they did come here! Who was it?" I was very excited.

Ino put her finger and wagged it in front of my face, "I can't tell you. I promised him I wouldn't if I found out who it was."

I pouted. But she continued, "He told me to tell you to meet him at the festival tonight at Ichiraku's."

I smiled and ran off. The day had gone by quickly and it was an hour before the festival began, so I ran home to get changed. I decided to wear something special for my secret admirer. I picked out my pink one with the multi colored pink, purple, and teal flowers on it. But his one was special; it had black dragons mixed in with the flowers, not only that but this kimono was once my great grandmother's.

I smiled at myself in the mirror once I was done putting my hair up with barrettes. I walked out of my apartment building and headed toward Ichiraku's. Along the way I caught the attention of many guys, but I just ignored them. When I reached my destination I stopped. The only people there were Naruto and Hinata. Hinata wore a lgith blue flowery kimono, and Naruto wore... well, a regular orange kimono.

Naruto waved to me, "Sakura-Chan!"

I walked over to them, I couldn't hide my disappointment, "Hi Naruto, hi Hinata. Have you seen any other guys around here? I'm… actually supposed to meet someone here."

I looked down and Hinata said, "Actually, there was a guy here not too long ago."

I looked at her and Naruto finished what Hinata was saying, "He told us to tell you that he'd meet you in front of the Hokage's building.

With that I ran off to the Hokage's building, ignoring the last sentence of words Hinata said. I passed by more crowds of people until the building was in sight. When I got there, again I stopped. I saw Neji and Ten-ten talking to Tsunade and Jiraiya. Ten-ten waved to me, she could see that I had 'bummer' written all over my face. Neji wore a starry black kimono and Ten-ten wore a more happier one made up of brightly colored flowers. Tsunade and Jiraiya wore their usual, nothing spectacular about them tonight.

Ten-ten spoke first, "What's wrong Sakura?"

"I was told by a guy to meet him here, and it doesn't look like he's here." I sighed.

Tsunade smirked, "Oh, there was a guy here just a few moment ago. He told us to tell you to meet him over by the fireworks stand."

I wasn't sure if I should believe this or not, I didn't want to get my hopes up for nothing. I thanked them and left to the fireworks stand. The closer I got to the stand the more crowded the area became. Went the stand was in sight I saw a tall man with brown hair. Could he be--- wait no, that's Shikamaru. Shikamaru was standing with Ino as I approached. Ino was wearing a yellow kimono with white clouds on it, and Shikamaru was wearing one that was exactly the same...

"Did he by any chance tell you to tell me to meet him somewhere?" I asked as I was starting to get annoyed.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled.

"Yeah we saw him." Ino said as she giggled and Shikamaru nudged her in the ribs, "He told us to tell you to meet him at the lake that your apartment over looks."

"Thanks." I hissed.

I ran off to the lake. Why didn't he say that in the first place, that way I would be trekking all over the damn city! Why am I even bothering with this anyway? As I approached I was getting tired, and I became very irritated at what I saw. Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei were sitting on a bench talking to each other as I approached them, panting heavily. They didn't bother dressing up for the occasion, just the ususal for them.

"Ah, Hello Sakura-chan." Iruka smiled.

"Shouldn't you be out having fun?" Kakashi asked.

"I would be, but I was supposed to meet someone here." I growled.

"OH! Now that you mention it, this guy was here a few moments ago, he told us that when a girl came by to tell you that he's be waiting at the top of the big flowery hill near the memorial or KIA's." Iruka said.

I rolled my eyes and walked away. Whatever, I bet that if I go there, I'll find someone else who'll tell me he told them to tell me to meet them somewhere else. I've had enough of this. How dare a stupid guy mess around with me. Huh? Wait a minute…

I found myself at the foot of the big flowery hill surrounded by trees. Apparently my feet took me here. Oh well, might as well find out who is at the top. I traveled up the hill, dodging some trees along the way. When I finally reached the top, I found… nothing. No one was there.

I sighed out of anger and relief. I looked down the hill; from where I was standing it had a good view of the starry night sky and of the city. The fire works should be going off soon. I laid down, sprawling out on to the hill and closed my eyes. Stupid guy. How dare he make a fool of me. If I ever meet him, I'll take my revenge on him.

My mind drifted to what I could've been doing now, but no… I trekked throughout all of Konoha looking for that stupid guy. I could've curled up in my nice warm bed and read a book. Or I somehow could've gone with my friends. I could've sat on my balcony and watched the fireworks from there. Or I could've done something else, but no… I'm stuck here because I'm tired. I'm tired because of that stupid guy. And if that stupid guy didn't give me flowers in the first place, I wouldn't have had to do any of this! I was blazing mad now.

My mind was too busy thinking to notice that someone was standing over me, that was, until I opened my eyes. At the sight of the person my eyes dilated. My green eyes met dark onyx ones. I pounced up but still sat on the grass.

"S-Sasuke-kun! What are you doing here? Don't scare me like that!" My heart was racing in surprise.

"Hn. I can go wherever I want to." He glared at me, I felt very uneasy.

"Oh… yeah. You can." I looked down.

"What are you doing up here?"

"Don't start." I hissed. "There's a reason why I despise Valentine's Day, especially today."

I glared at the grass. Grass is lucky, it doesn't fall in love or bother with everyday problems like it do, it just sways in the wind. I loathe you grass. I felt Sasuke's eyes piercing onto my skull, and I looked up at him. He had his usual emotionless face… except for his trademark smirk. He looked way too handsome... no, he looked way too sexy in the moonlit night.

"Well, if you don't mind. I'll join you in your hating Valentine's day." He sat down next to me.

What's going on? Why is he here, no really? I laid back down and stared at him. Wait a minute! If he was just wandering around and hated Valentine's Day… then why is he wearing a navy blue kimono with silver dragons on it? Unless…

"Hey, you know what. I found these flowers in front of my door this morning. I read the tag and threw them in the garbage. I dislike those kinds of things." I smiled evilly as I saw him twitch and I could tell he was hiding something. "I really wanted to know who the moron was who sent them to me, that way I could pound him." I noticed that he was shifting on the grass slightly.

He turned to me, "Oh really?"

His voice sounded distant and sad, and then he turned his head away. I smirked. Leaning closer to him, I took his arm and locked it with my own. I leaned closer to him and snuggled against him. I leaned even closer to him, more like to his hear.

"I was kidding Sasuke-kun…" I whispered letting my words tickle his ear.

I could feel him jump. Was he… getting nervous? He turned to me and our eyes locked.

He leaned close to my ear and whispered, "I have a confession to make."

Sasuke took something out of his kimono and handed it to me. My eyes widened, I had only been playing with Sasuke to see if he was jealous of the stupid guy… but there right in front of me was a single pink rose.

"I was the moron who left the flowers in front of your apartment."

The words hit me rock bottom. I gasped as hell froze over. It was HIM! HE sent me the flowers! HE! Then I remembered something.

"So then… it was you…" I paused as my voice became bitter and I took my fist and punched Sasuke in the face, "…who made me run all over Konoha trying to look for you!"

Sasuke was definitely not expecting that. He cupped the part of his face that her fist collided with, his cheek.

"Damn woman! Here in was trying to be romantic and you punch me! What the hell! Women are stupid and…" His anger disappeared as he noticed that the girl in front of him, I, was crying.

I couldn't help it. I was happy that he did it yet sad because he probably didn't mean any of it. He doesn't love me, if he did, the apocalypse would come the minute he spoke the words I've been dying to hear for so long now. But he would never say them, he would never love me. The next thing I knew, there was a sudden warmth around my body and strong arms hugging me.

"Shhh… It's alright." Said Sasuke's…calm and gentle voice?

I looked up at him, tears still spilling from my eyes. What the hell is going on?

As if on cue he continued, "I'm sorry. Don't cry."

The words echoed in my head. Since when did the great cold Uchiha do romantic things, write poems, comfort people, and say sorry to people! If hell could freeze over again, I'm sure it would.

"W-what?" I sniveled in shock.

He held me closer, I could feel his heart beat. "I'm sorry, please don't cry. You know those chocolates you made were great."

The words seemed to be in a foreign language to me. I couldn't understand what was going on. I had stopped crying when I realized he was comforting me, yes I knew that, but… Sasuke and any of these words: gentle, comforting, apologize, caring, kind, and whatever, do NOT go together in a sentence, well some might, but they have never been put together IN a sentence before… that was, until now. and he actually ATE the chocolates!

I gaped at him. "S-Sasuke-kun?"

He… smiled! He… smiled? He smiled at me? He's hugging me tighter. Hugging? There's another word that doesn't fit into a sentence with Sasuke. He loosed his hug and picked me up and set me sitting on his lap as if he had been carrying me bridal style. His cold, dark, onyx eyes were replaced with caring and…lustful? Caring and lustful dark onyx eyes?

"Sakura…" He breathed; his voice was calm and caring and soothing to me.

I blinked in confusion on what the hell was going on but my mind stopped think entirely as the fireworks finally went off, and something soft brushed onto my lips. I opened my eyes to see if I could have a better understanding of what was going on, but I was at a loss. He was… kissing me!

He broke off the kiss and again he smiled. "Sakura…"

I cut him off by pouncing onto him, kissing his lips. He was obviously taken a back but we stayed like that for a few more moments and he sat up with me on his lap. He put his arms around me and we watched the fireworks.

He leaned close to me ear and I felt the words tingle my whole body, "Sakura, I love you."

Oh look, there's the apocalypse.

Somewhere among the festival, three couples were looking up at the fire works. Neji had Ten-ten securely and gently in his arms. Shikamaru and Ino were leaning against a wall, holding hands. And Naruto Had Hinata sitting onto of his shoulders. They all watched the fireworks, until Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi, and Iruka joined them.

Ino, Hinata, and Ten-ten giggled and said in unison, "Do you think Sasuke's plan worked?"

Everyone chuckled. Kakashi said, "Let's hope so."

"Who would've thought that Sasuke had it in him to do this, especially asking all of us for help…" Naruto grinned.

"That surely isn't like ice cube Sasuke." Ten-ten added.

Everyone nodded and their minds went up to the fireworks. They all smiled when they say one that was made of letters that read, _'I love you Sakura!'_

"Heh, cocky bastard isn't he." Naruto pouted.

* * *

If you liked it then review, if you didn't, then you still have to review. Hehehe. And there's my first tribute to Valentine's day! Yay! Now, if only I could find myself a man... hm... we'll just see today at school...hm...

Sakura slaps me across the face, "Hey! Don't get sad, get gladware!"

I stare at her with my eyebrow raised, "What the?"

"We'll find you a man!" Sakura yells.

Everyone around us just stares at us. "Uhm... no need to make a scene." I say.

"Hey! All you people who read this, if you're interested in this great writer as a friend or more then send her a message!" Sakura screams at you.

"Hey, hey. No need to bring the audience into this. I'll just go and abuse Koro in my writing..."

Sakura stops dead. Her eyes begin to glow, "Oh no you don't! You're not going with that pervert! I'll find you a man damnint!" Sakura goes and pulls a random audience member by the collar, "Hey you! Audience member! What do you think of my friend here?"

The poor guy is scared shitless, "U-u-uhm... s-she's a great writer?"

"Good enough!" She throws the guy back into the crowd and pulls out another. "What do you think abot her?"

This guy's eyes widened, "Sh-she's... uhm...pretty?"

"Is that so?" Sakura glarred at the guy and threw him back into the sea (sea of audience). "A good guy shouldn't go after a woman because of their looks, personality and compatabilty count too!"

Sakura looks around and spots a random guy walking by and she grabs him, "What do YOU think about my good friend here?"

He glarred, "How the hell should I know! I haven't read any of her work!"

An anger mark appeared on Sakura's head and she started to swing the poor guy savagely, "THEN READ IT!" The guy went flying into the audiece.

"Anyone else!" Sakura yelled.

"Uhm... Sakura... you're scaring my reviewers away... please stop."

"Wh-what? You... don't want me to help you?" Sakura sounded hurt.

I sweat-dropped, "No, no that's not it.." I started to say, but I spotted someone. "Hey lookie Sakura, it's Sasuke!"

Sakura quickly turned around and ran to Sasuke, "Mmm... CANDY!" she yelled as she pounced onto Sasuke.

I sweat-dropped, "Poor guy..." I turn toward the audience, "Well, until next time, this might be continued... but if it is... I encourage you reviewers to run for you life after reviewing... if you don't review, who knows what she will do to you..."


	2. In Sickness and in Death

Geez... Please review. If you don't I think I'll cry my eyes out... and maybe you will too.

* * *

**In Sickness and In Death.**

A pink haired girl was standing in the night on a bridge that overlooked the river. This was her favorite place in the city of Konoha; this place is where her team mates always met, her, Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, and … Sasuke-kun. It had been three years since Sasuke had left, but that made a huge impact on her life. She had loved him with all of her heart, but he wouldn't stay for her. She promised herself to become stronger so that she could be someone in his life. Each step she took was meant to bring her closer to him.

I looked over the edge of the bridge, down to the glittering running water and sighed. I had been working in the hospital all day today, never getting a rest. My work always kept me busy; at least I don't have to worry about what I'm doing tomorrow. Tomorrow… it was Valentine's Day. Ever since my love left, I found the holiday to be lonely. Each year I did the same thing, make cookies and send them out to all my friends, then I'd spend the rest of the day either moping around or training.

But anyway, I was really tired from my day at the hospital, now I was just making my usual round around the city. I sighed and pushed myself away from the bridge edge and continued my round. I walked along the edge of Konoha, passing the forests, houses, and some gates. I continued to walk until I found myself on the street where it happened.

He was leaving his house and he ran into me, I knew that if he were to leave; that he'd come this way. After our exchange of words… he knocked me out and set me on the bench in the cold night. That night was a lot like this night.

I shuddered and passed the street. Something caught was caught in the corner of my eye. I turned to see what if was. I saw a black lump on the ground down THAT street. Out of curiosity I walked cautiously up to the figure. As I approached, I realized that it was a man's body. I ran up to him and kneeled next to him.

The guy had short black hair; it was damp, earlier that day it was raining. His hair covered his face. He was obviously a ninja, and he looked like he was in a very bad shape. He was bleeding all over his body, his clothes were torn and he seemed to be unconscious.

"Sir?" I asked as I shook him. "Sir!"

I flipped him over and I stopped. My heart froze; it was like time had stopped. The face of the man was very handsome, his onyx eyes were open, he was awake and staring at me. I gasped.

"You're late…" He mumbled before the darkness took over him.

I didn't know what to do. He was dying and I was paralyzed in shock and horror. After a few moments I regained composure. I picked him up and carried him in a piggy back. I was heading toward the hospital when I realized something. Not only is the hospital full of patients, he would also be put into confinement. I turned 180 degrees and headed toward my apartment.

I quickly ran to my room, making sure that no one saw me. I opened my door and scrambled in. my room was dark, as well the curtains were closed and it was night. But it was actually Sasuke's old room, so it was definitely dark. I set the guy on my bed and checked his pulse. It was slow, that was a bad sign.

I took of his shirt and wrapped his hair with it, so he wouldn't die of coldness. His chest was muscular and broad, but it was also covered in cuts and scars. I winced at the sight. I ran into my bathroom and returned with a tube of warm water and a rag. I took the rag and set it onto his forehead.

I couldn't help but sigh; it was sad and unbearable to see him in this state. What happened to being strong? What happened to never relying on anyone but himself? What happened to him? I stroked his cheek with my finger and it was cold. It seemed like his whole body was cold. That wasn't good.

I shook my head and scanned his body for his injuries. He had many broken bones, and his wounds wouldn't stop bleeding. I had no choice but to use my medical skills on him, they wouldn't heal broken bones in one swift motion, but they would help them to get better and close up and heal cuts and such. My hands were covered in a teal light as I poured chakra into them and swiped his wounds clean.

For the rest of the night I stayed by his side, nurturing him so that he could get better. In the morning I was barely awake when I heard a knocking on my door. I swayed to the door and opened it a crack. I was met by blonde spiky and untidy hair with a childish face lost in deep sea eyes; Naruto.

"What is it Naruto?" I asked tiredly.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright? You don't sound ok." His eyes showed his concern.

Over the last three years Naruto had become like a brother to me. He was always there for me and helped me up when I was down with all my other friends.

I weakly smiled at him, "I'm just tired. Can you quickly get Tsunade-sama for me? There is something important I want to show her."

He cocked his head in a childish confusion, "Ok?"

After that he leapt off and bounced off to retrieve Tsunade. I closed my door and walked back to the man's side. He was looking paler than the night before. I put my hand to his forehead and jerked my hand back. He was colder than ice. I noticed that his breathing wasn't normal. It was as if he was subconsciously rejecting my attempts to cure him, like he wanted to die.

My thoughts were distracted when a violent pounding came from my door. I rushed over to it and cracked open the door. I saw a very concerned Tsunade and Naruto standing there. I blinked, it was odd to see them both concerned like this.

"Sakura what it is? What's wrong?" Tsunade was very concerned.

Again, I weakly smiled, "Tsunade-sama, I wish to show you something." I turned to Naruto, "Thank you, now would you please leave us be, this is rather private. I'll fill you in later."

Naruto frowned and obeyed, the next minute he was gone and I let Tsunade into my apartment. She walked in at looked around the room and turned to me with a raised eye brow.

"What is it? I don't see anything."

"Look at my bed…" I said pointing to the unconscious man.

She walked over to the man and her mouth dropped. She looked at me and back to the man.

"Sakura," She began, "Where did you find him!"

I closed my eyes, "Last night on my nightly round."

She looked at me, he voice sounded pleased yet sad, "Sakura… "

I cut her off, "He doesn't seem to be getting better. It's almost like he is refusing my help and he wants to die."

Tsunade looked at him and inspected him. She found the same conclusions that I had. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"He… will die. There is nothing we can do." Tsunade's voice was sad again, but now it sounded like she pitied me. "The only thing you can do for him is so stay by his side and wait it out to see if he gets better. I know that no matter what I say to you, you will stay by his side."

With that Tsunade left. I was alone in the dark sad room with the one I loved. Sasuke was going to die right in front of me. He was going to die because I was too weak. I couldn't do anything about it. I sat by his side, after a few minutes my mind wandered off to sleep and Valentine's Day slipped by.

"_Please don't leave me! I'll do anything for you! I'll sacrifice my life for you! Just please don't leave me alone!" A sad voice called out._

"_Sakura, you follow a path with the others, my path lies else where. I will never be like you or the others." Sasuke's voice sounded distant and emotionless._

_He walked away from the girl, "Sasuke! Please don't leave me! I'll do anything for you!"_

_The girl was crying and Sasuke didn't seem to care. The girl ran to him and the next thing she knew his body fell to the ground all bloody. A dark shadowy figure was standing over him._

"_Sasuke, NO! Please don't leave me! I love you! Please don't!" Cried the girl._

_A chilled voice echoed something._

I jerked awake. I found myself panting and sweating eminently. I was in my apartment, it was just a dream. It was just a dream. I looked over at Sasuke's body; he doesn't seem to have gotten any better. It was just a dream… wasn't it? He was going to die. He was going to die because I wasn't strong enough. He was going to die because I am too weak. I'll always be weak, nothing can change that.

Valentine's Day was almost over; it was around 6 p.m. I had slept most of the day away. I continued to wallow in sadness, that was, until the words of the chilled voice echoes through my head. It hit me and made sense. I knew what I had to do.

I stood up from my chair and stepped closer to Sasuke. My eyes fell upon his cold face and I knew that I wasn't going to be weak any more. I striped off my clothes and jumped under the covers with him, cuddling his body under mine.

It was dark. It has been dark for so long. My body won't move. What happened? I remember that I was going back to Konoha when I was attacked by someone… I barely escaped the battle and went to the place where I had last seen Sakura. I just had a feeling that I'd meet her there. Then before I realized it, my body wouldn't go on and I collapsed onto the ground. After that I heard a sweet voice call out to me and I opened my eyes to see her, Sakura was hovering over me. After that, my mind shut down on me.

But what's going on, it's like I'm floating in a dark space. My eyes wont open, my body won't move, my voice won't speak. I just feel a deep coldness and a piercing despair. The darkness is surrounding me, there is nothing I can do, I must be on the verge of dying. If that's the case, then I'm fine with it. I want to die. I treated her so badly and I'm sure I broke her heart. After that day I had nightmares and I couldn't get her out of my head, her words haunted me

My despair was distracted when a soft comforting warm feeling came over me. It is hard to describe. This feeling made me want to live. It made me want to believe, it wanted me to hope, to love. I could help but fall to the strange mysterious warmth. I loved it. It felt so familiar, yet so distant. Before I knew it, the feeling was gone and I urged myself to open my eyes.

I found it easy to open my eyes. When I opened them, I found myself looking into the top of a pink head. Pink? My eyes widened, the girl… no, the young woman was on top of me, laying her head onto my chest, her face was nuzzled into my chest. I was surprised to find that my wounds and scars had disappeared. But then I realized something even more shocking, the woman was Sakura, but even more was… she was on top of me naked. I was confused, what was going on.

I moved my arm to her hare shoulder and nudged her. She didn't move. Not a sound escaped her mouth. I nudged her again. She didn't move. I urged myself to sit up and her body just fell away, her face was facing up. What's going on!

Her eyes were closed, her face a pale, too pale. I put my hand to her cheek and I stopped dead. Her cheek was cold, colder than ice. He body wasn't moving, she wasn't breathing, she was lifeless, she was dead. It felt like my heart had shattered. She was gone? No that couldn't be. That's impossible. I will never believe that! My body was shaking uncontrollably as I held her cold lifeless body in my arms. When I did so, a letter fell out of her hands. I picked it up and read it;

_Dear Sasuke-kun,_

_If you're reading this, then that means you're alive. That makes me so happy. I was very surprised to find you lying on the ground, I was afraid. I took you back to my apartment, err, I should say your apartment, and I took care of you. I was happy to be able to spend Valentine's Day with you, yet I was sad because you were dying in front of me. I felt useless and weak, I couldn't do anything for you, I was loosing you again. Unfortunately, I will never be able to see your face ever again. A voice came to me in my sleep; it told me what I had to do to save you. I gave up my life for yours. I'm so happy now, my dream has finally come true. I've become someone in your life. Every step I took ever since you left was made so that I could bring myself closer to you. And here we are, together on Valentine's Day. Thank you. I want you to know that I will always love you, even after I die. Thank you. Thank you so much Sasuke-kun._

_Love your cherry blossom._

It was like my body became weak. I felt my demeanor and cold shell shatter and break. I held Sakura's body close to mine and hugged her tightly. I have lost her. Miraculously, tears began to fall from my eyes. I had lost her. I lost the only person I had ever loved. I never admitted it. I never told her it. It was too late. I won't be able to see her smile when I tell her that I love her. She won't ever know that I loved her. I couldn't help it, my emotions broke down, I was crying. Nothing was holding me back. I cried for her death. I cried for her. I cried for her love. I cried for her smile. I cried for her tears. I cried for her touch. I cried for her life. I cried for everything about her. She was gone.

"SAKURA!" I howled as loud as I could. She slipped though my grasp, she was gone.

* * *

OMG! When i was writing the ending I was crying. Imagine that, my typng away like crazy while tears are pouring down my face.

Please Review!

Sakura pats my on the back, "I'ts ok, we just need to find you a man that can hug you and comfort you..."

I continue to cry, "B-but..."

"no 'buts' We'll find you a man! Now don't cry, please Mid!"

"H-Happy Valentine's Day eve. or to some of you, it's already Valentine's Day. I wish I wasn't such a sap..." I cry.


	3. Cursed Mushrooms

Ok so, this one isn't really a Valentine's Day one, but it's still a holiday one. Beware of pervertedness!

* * *

**Cursed Mushrooms:**

It was mid-day and the sun was shining down happily onto the city of Konoha from above the mountain where the faces of the Hokage's rested. Beyond the statue for KOA's was a forest terrain training ground. A kunoichi with rosy pink hair was walking around the grounds.

She was skipping through the forest happily. Today was the cooking festival. On this day girls cook for those guys in their lives that they care about as a gift, while the guys did whatever they pleased. Sakura continued to skip until a frightening thought came across her mind.

'_What if Sasuke-kun won't accept my food? Or what if he doesn't like it!'_ Sakura gasped.

She had never thought about those possibilities. She knew that Naruto and Kakashi would gladly take food from her, but what if Sasuke didn't? At this point Sakura was sitting against a tree looking up into the branches of leaves. She sighed and looked down at the grass.

'_He probably won't eat my cooking…'_ Sakura frowned and closed her eyes, resting her head back against the tree trunk.

"My, my. What is a pretty girl like you sitting around on a days like these?"

Sakura looked up at the old monk dressed in red garments. "Hm?"

The old man replied, "Shouldn't you be out making food for the ones you care about?"

Sakura looked down, "Actually, I'm afraid that one of the ones I care about won't eat my cooking."

The old man chuckled, "Fear not…" He rummaged around his pack and pulled out a book. He squatted down next to her and opened it to page.

"In here are mushrooms for all occasions, ah here we go!" He pointed to one that was tall with a thin stem and a small round top, "This one should be the best one for you to use; it tastes good no matter what you put it with."

Sakura looked at the old monk, "Really?"

The old monk nodded, "Let us look around for it. It is found here in Konoha."

Sakura and the monk were scrounging around for many minutes, until they were caught by Ino.

"Geez, forehead girl, why are you scrounging around with an old monk?" Ino said raising her eyebrow.

Sakura looked up at the tall, thin, blonde haired kunoichi, "Well you see, he's helping me look for a mushroom that tastes good with anything."

Ino looked surprised, "Really? Let me help you!"

The three of them continued to search for the mushroom. After many more minutes they ran into Ten-ten and Hinata, they too wanted to search for the mushrooms. After an hour they still had no luck in searching for the mushrooms.

"Hey! I found them!" Shrieked Sakura and Ino, they had been searching together.

The four girls picked the whole bunch of them and ran off to cook them. The old monk looked at the mushroom as the girls walked away, he raise his eyebrow and frowned.

"That's…"

At Sakura's home she had dressed herself for heavy duty cooking. Her idea was cutting some up into tiny bits for miso soup, and using the rest in some sort of curry rice recipe. She chopped up the mushrooms after they had been cooked thoroughly. She made some miso soup and added in the mushrooms. While the soup cooked, she took the remaining mushrooms and dumped them into her best curry recipe. In a matter of minutes her food was complete.

Sakura had already made Kakashi's and Naruto's ahead of time. She packed Sasuke's carefully and neatly and put the box in her pack along with Kakashi's. Her first stop was to drop off Naruto's.

She found Naruto at his usual place, Ichiraku's. Naruto greeted her and gladly took her cooking. Step one was complete, and she continued her way to Kakashi's home. Kakashi too, had gladly accepted her food. Step two was complete, now all the remained was the toughest of the three, Sasuke-kun.

She walked up to his apartment door, carrying his food in her hands. She knocked on the door and Sasuke came to the door. He opened the door, took one look at her and slammed it shut.

"S...Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled. "Please open up! I made this for you…"

Sasuke had no intention of eating her food, that was, before he could smell it and his stomach spoke for him. He opened the door and let Sakura in as his slightly blushed in embarrassment. Sakura set the food down on his table and smiled at him.

"What?" He asked.

"I want to know what you think of it…" Sakura continued to smile.

"No."

"But, why not?" Sakura frowned.

"Because I would rather be alone."

"Please, Sasuke-kun." Sakura looked at him with big shimmering cute puppy dog eyes, "Pweeze…" Sakura added in with a sexy voice and she whispered in his ear: "Sa-su-ke-kun…"

Sasuke shivered as a tingle went down his spine. "Whatever."

He sat at his table and opened the box containing the food. He took a big whiff of the food, and secretly drooled. He had the soup first, Sasuke slurped it down, the faster he did the faster Sakura would leave. Next he picked up his chopsticks and looked down at the curry with rice.

'_Hm… I wonder what this strange feeling is…'_ But before he continued his thought he was already gulping down the curry with rice.

When he was done he closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair. He moaned and Sakura looked at him with expectant eyes. When he opened his eyes finally he had to take a retake. He sat there gawking at Sakura

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

Her words hit him like he was floating. He just continued to stare at Sakura and she just frowned at him.

'_I never realized how…'_

Over with Ten-ten and Neji-

Neji was eyeing the food as if it were going to attack him. And ten-ten pouted at him, tapping her foot against the floor. Neji looked at her and back at the food. He gulped and took his chopsticks and began to eat the meal Ten-ten had made for him. When he finished he too had the same thought Sasuke had, '_Hm… what's this strange feeling?'_ Neji looked up at Ten-ten and he too gawked.

Neji stood up from his chair and walked to the window, his back facing Ten-ten.

She strode to him and scrunched up her nose, "What is it? What's wrong with it?"

Before Ten-ten could move, Neji turned around and swept Ten-ten off her feet, he looked into her eyes as he laid her on his bed, hovering over her shocked and confused body.

"Nothing is wrong. It tasted as I would expect from you, my dear."

With that he leaned into Ten-ten, catching her off guard as he caught her lips with his. Ten-ten gave in and kissed him back. They lasted like this for many moments and finally broke apart. His white eyes met her brown chocolate eyes. And before you knew it he led her under the covers…

Over with Shikamaru and Ino-

Ino walked into Shikamaru's house and glared at the other women standing next to Shikamaru, whom sat at the table eating HER food.

Ino continued to glare at Temari when Shikamaru spoke, "Uhm… Ino, What are you doing here!"

Shikamaru couldn't help but be surprised that she was there. Temari glared back at Ino as she approached Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, would you please eat my food? I made it just for you." Ino said in a cute but sexy voice.

Shikamaru gaped at his team mate, "Oh, Shikamaru-kun, please eat mine instead!" Temari said in a sexy voice as well.

Shikamaru gaped at both of them as they shoved their food in front of him. Temari's looked like it came from a 5 star restaurant and he drooled at it, but the moment he huffed in air, he looked at Ino's and knew that it was the best of the two.

"Sorry Temari, but I prefer to keep things so they aren't troublesome…" Shikamaru said as he drooled over Ino's food.

With an "Hmph" Temari stomped out the door, leaving a giggling Ino alone with Shikamaru.

Shikamaru used his chopsticks and gobbled down Ino's food. He stopped and looked up at Ino when he finished. Ino jumped back at the sight she saw in his eyes. Shikamaru noticed the same things all the other guys did. He stood up and cornered Ino against a wall. His brown eyes meeting his light blue ones. Ino was breathing heavily as she looked at her team mate with utter surprise.

Shikamaru came close to Ino and whispered, "Doomo arigatoo for the great food… Ino-chan…"

At that moment his lips locked with Ino's, adding some tongue to it. Ino gasped and they fell to the floor for an all out make out.

Over with Naruto and Hinata-

Hinata's hand was shaking uncontrollably as she held out the box containing her food to Naruto. She was at his apartment and it took a lot of courage for her to get there. He eye's the food in surprise. He gladly took the box delicately and opened it and a huge smiled crept to his face. What he saw there, was none other than… Ramen.

"Hinata-chan arigatoo gozaimasu!" Naruto said as he hugged her, Hinata's face turning redder than the color itself.

He took his chopsticks had seriously slurped it down. Unfortunately for him, because he is so dense he didn't notice what the others did. When he finished her turned to Hinata and the sight of lust in his eyes made Hinata tingle and her face continued to be redder than the color itself. Naruto stood up and stepped close to Hinata, and she took a step back, this continued until Hinata ran out of space to run too. Naruto closed in on her and swept her into his arms.

He carried her to his bed and set her down, sitting on his bed staring at him nervously. He stood in front of her and closed the gap between them, kissing her on the lips, causing her to fall over onto his bed. Hinata was so happy that she was able to show him that she loved him and she kissed him back. His body snuggled close to hers.

And back with Sakura and Sasuke-

Sakura stepped back against a wall. She was shaking violently. Sakura didn't know what he was going to do, she didn't know if he was mad, she didn't know anything at all, and that scared her. Sasuke stood from the table and glided over to her. Sakura tried to run but he slammed his hand against the wall in the direction she was going to run too. His eyes looked at her as if she was the more than she appeared to be.

Sasuke smirked, "I…want you…"

Sakura gasped, "Sasuke-kun? A... are you feeling alright?"

"I have been ever since you came into my life..."

Sakura's mouth dropped, she couldn't believe what she was hearing, but she couldn't help the happiness coming within her heart. Sakura leaned forward and kissed him. She didn't think he would kiss her back, but the moment their lips touched her was kissing her passionately. His tongue ran across her closed lips, as asking permission to proceed. And she let him; in seconds they were on Sasuke's bed French kissing like there was no tomorrow.

The next morning….

Over with Neji and Ten-ten-

Neji looked up at the ceiling as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. His face was like Hinata's when Naruto is around; what a surprise. He continued to stare up at the ceiling until the figure next to him hugged onto his arm. Neji turned to see Ten-ten drearily staring back at him. The two were under the bed sheets and blushing madly. The two did the unthinkable the night before, and Neji felt a soft hand touch his bare leg and his face looked like it was going to explode from his blushing.

"Err…." Neji blushed, unable to finish his sentence.

"Last night was..." Ten-ten said as she blushed.

"Yeah..." He said, finishing Ten-ten's sentence.

Over with Ino and Shikamaru-

Ino awoke to a gentle hand stroking her hair. She looked at the owner and smiled, Shikamaru was playing with her loose hair. They were laying on top of his couch with a warm blanket wrapped over them. Ino sunk unto her blanket, trying to hide her red face. Shikamaru smiled down at her and his hand wrapped around her bare waist, they faced each other on their sides and kissed.

"This is troublesome…" Shikamaru lazily said.

Ino just giggled and wrapped her arms around his bare broad chest.

Over at Naruto's with Naruto and Hinata-

Hinata awoke to find herself embraced in Naruto's cuddling hug. She could feel a tingle crawl down her bare back. Realizing what she had done her face turned a very deep pink. Naruto lifted his head and kissed Hinata on the cheek.

"Ohayoo Hinata-chan…" He whispered into her ear.

"O-O-O- Ohayoo N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata stuttered.

Naruto chuckled and kissed Hinata on the lips and tightening his grip on her.

Somehow, over with Kakashi (O.o)-

Kakashi looked up at the ceiling of his apartment and then he felt a hand move across his chest and short brown hair tickled his face as they moved their head onto Kakashi's bare chest. He looked down into brown eyes, they soft eyes of… Iruka! Iruka moaned as Kakashi's hand moved down his bare back, making him shiver.

OK! NOW back over with Sasuke and Sakura!-

The light of the sun peered through the glass door of Sasuke's apartment, the light landed upon Sasuke's bed. Sasuke was on top of Sakura, he was sweating extremely. Sasuke looked down at the body below him. Sakura's pink hair was resting on the pillow. Her face, even though it too was covered in sweat was still very beautiful to him. He lowered his head and caught her lips. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. The rest of their body space disappeared yet again. Sasuke came back up and smiled down at her, he didn't smirk; he smiled!

"Sakura…" He began but was cut off by the soft voice of Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun…" she smiled at him, "It's alright…"

"I want you to know this, ok?" Sakura nodded as he continued, "I love you so much, ever since I met you I couldn't get you out of my mind."

Sakura gasped at her lover and he continued, "That is why… I want to make you my bride and start a family."

Sakura began to cry, she cried tears of joy, "Of course!"

Later that day in the park, the four women were sitting on a bench under a water fountain. They all looked down in silence and then Sakura broke the silence.

"Hey…Did anyone actually feed those mushrooms to the guys?"

They all stared at Sakura and each of them nodded.

Sakura continued, "Did you guys… uhm… well… experience anything last night?"

Once the words came out of her mouth they are went wide-eyed, stared at each other for a moment and they all blushed at the same time and they turned their heads away at the same time. They all made a squeaking noise as if it were the answer to the question.

Over with the guys however…

"It was amazing!" Neji exploded as he broke the silence. The three other guys just stared at him, he actually said something, and it didn't make sense to them.

"Huh?" Shikamaru asked.

"Last night Ten-ten and I…" Neji's voice trailed off as he turned red.

The guys all stared at him, then Shikamaru blurted out, "Yeah, I know what you mean! Ino was great!"

Shikamaru clasped his hands over his mouth and he also turned red. The guys stared at him.

"Man, now that you mention it, Hinata has such a gentle touch!" Naruto smiled and then his smile faded and terror came upon his face.

"What was that?" Neji glared at him.

"I-uh…well-uh…" Naruto was trembling.

Sasuke saved Naruto, "Last night was so… breathtaking. We kept going even after the sun rose." Sasuke shut his mouth and his face burned so deep that it was far worse than Hinata's would have ever been.

"What are you talking about? Who would want to…" Naruto stopped himself and his eyes bulged out, "YOU and SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sasuke smirked, "Yeah, and she agreed to marry me…"

The guys stopped dead, they were so surprised that the Uchiha had fallen in love, and this was the first time he'd ever said anything about it.

At the gate of Konoha-

"I wonder where those girls got to?" Said the old monk.

He frowned, "They mixed up the delicious mushroom with the mushroom that make people realize their love and makes them do what they've hidden away in their hearts. Who knows what catastrophe could happen if someone eats those!"

* * *

I have such a nasty mind . I have no idea where this came from. I wanted to make a story and this just came right out. Lol Hoped you... uh...Enjoyed? I can't believe I posted this...  



	4. Update

Hello, it's been an incredibly long time.

I would like to tell you all that I have a site now, and will be going back and finishing where I left off. If you would like to keep up with me, go to that site. Have patience as I edit, finish, and upload my stories.


End file.
